maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Wicked Witch of the West/Ilayuminite
Complete Spec Ops: The Mills Family. |organization = Thunderbolts . |health = 3 |health# = 132 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 149 |attack = 5 |attack# = 31 |defense = 2 |defense# = 22 |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = 25 |evasion = 2 |evasion# = 22 |effects = |bio = The Wicked Witch of the West of Oz, otherwise known as Zelena Mills, is an extraordinary sorcerer with barely any limits. Abandoned by her mother at birth, thrown into a tornado and bullied because of her abilities, she quickly grew envy of her sister, the Evil Queen, of having it all. She eventually befriended Regina and accepted her as family, alongside her mother. Coming to this realm, where magic is much stronger, Zelena is feared by her enemies and loved by her allies, being capable of powerful magics no one could do. |gender = Female |metal = No. }} |name2 = Come, My Beautiful |stamina2 = 17% |target2 = One Enemy |cooldown2 = 2 rounds |hits2 = 4 |hitcrit2 = 89%/37% |type2 = Melee Summon |Text2 = "It's defying gravity, and you can't pull it down!" |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name3a = Telekinetic Choke |stamina3a = 14% |target3a = One Enemy |hits3a = 7 |hitcrit3a = 86%/31% |cooldown3a = 2 rounds |type3a = Debuff Magic |effects3a = |name3b = Telekinetic Hold |stamina3b = 17% |target3b = One Enemy |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = 100% |cooldown3b = 3 rounds |type3b = Debuff Magic |effects3b = |name4 = Jealous |stamina4 = 20% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = 3 rounds |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = 100% |type4 = Buff Magic |Text4 = "...Finding out that my mother abandoned me, that my father never wanted me... that my sister got everything I ever desired, that she didn't even HAD TO TRY TO - IT WAS ALL JUST THERE AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE HAD!" |effects4 = }} }} }}Dialogue: '''Team Up Bonuses: ' *'Antihero:' Heroes who are violent vigilantes. *'Arcane Arts: '''Heroes who use magic. *'Does it Matter:' Heroes who can manipulate matter. *'Red in the Ledger:' Heroes who started their careers as villains. *'Envy Witches:' Hagatha/Enchantress/Zelena. *'Isn't Easy Being Green: Green-skinned Heroes. *'''Unlimited Together: Glinda (Oz) and Zelena. *'Wrong Glinda: '''Glinda Crowskin and Zelena. *'Flying Free: Songbird and Zelena. *'Unforgiven yet Undamaged: '''Rumplestiltskin and Zelena. *'Like Comets pulled from orbit: Enchantress and Zelena. *'Born with Great Power:' Phoenix and Zelena. *'"Or Never Even Got To Say Hello!":' Cora and Zelena. *'Evil and Wicked:' Evil Queen/Regina and Zelena. *'The Mills:' Regina/Cora/Zelena. *'Pregnancy Talks:' Snow White and Zelena. *'Someone Took Everything From Me: '''Scarlet Witch and Zelena. 'Notes:' #'Unlimited Together, Flying Free and L2's text, 'are references to Defying Gravity. #'Like Comets pulled from orbit 'are references to For Good. # 's first line is a reference to Wicked Always Wins. #'Someone Took Everything From Me '''is a reference to Avengers: Endgame. #Thanks for Agentk98 and LightbournePhoenix for the help! Category:Female Category:Non-Marvel Category:Heroes Category:Special Operations Heroes Category:200 CP Category:Blasters Category:Blaster Category:Tacticians Category:Tactician